Runners are typically used to collect electronic cards with photographs that are taken during a photographic session. The runners then take the electronic cards to an editor to handle the photographs. This is a time-consuming process that results in slow availability and/or distribution of the photographic images.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.